Tu as peur des femmes
by MrsKanshoku
Summary: Tome 9. "Tu as peur des femmes", avait dit Sara à Raphaël. Il s'était convaincu d'oublier cette conquête aux ailes joliment écartées qui l'avait fait perdre pied. Mais même si le temps passe pour les anges, sa honte reste. T pour le léger érotisme.


Un an, dix ans, cent ans, mille ans. Une heure, une minute, une seconde.

Des mesures destinées aux humains pour les humains. En aucun cas Raphaël ne s'en servait. Il vivait, oui. Il soignait, oui. Il jouissait de sa... De son immense durée de vie, tellement longue qu'il la trouvait presque ridicule. Au bout de quelques centaines d'années, ses états d'âme s'étaient lentement mais sûrement estompés. Les êtres d'un certain âge, encouragés par leur extraordinaire longévité, s'intéressaient de moins en moins au sort du monde où ils vivaient. Les notions de bien et de mal s'effaçaient, pour laisser place au néant. Les êtres d'un certain âge paressaient, se complaisaient dans cet état de vieillesse de l'esprit et de jeunesse du corps. Les êtres d'un certain âge...

Mais pas tous. Gabriel, elle, avait comme englouti les milliers de sentiments des vieillards. Plus le temps passait, plus sa force s'accroissait. Plus la révolte, discrètement cachée sous la peau diaphane, avait crevé son épiderme pour jaillir. Pour protéger les faibles et dénoncer les pratiques de Sévoth-art. Mais se lever contre Sévoth-art, c'était presque se lever contre Dieu lui-même. Et Gabriel, le torrent s'était brusquement muée en filet de robinet, grâce à une simple aiguille. Raphaël n'entendait plus dans sa tête les constances remontrances de Gabriel quant à ses fréquentations nocturnes. Ces faibles femelles ne méritaient pas d'être des sujets de disputes, avait décrété Raphaël.

Et voilà que cette fille, cette Sara, ce vulgaire objet de convoitise avait atterri dans le corps fin de Gabriel. Raphaël voyait rouge. Cette fille dont l'âme poursuivait l'Ange salvateur, sa maîtresse, son incestueuse liaison, était-ce vraiment Gabriel ? Dans le reflet de ses yeux aveugles, Raphaël pouvait tout de même apercevoir une mer agitée. C'était Gabriel reconvertie en humaine. Gabriel qui mettait les souvenirs de son corps à proximité de Sara Mudô, pour que cette donzelle n'ait qu'à piocher. Quel âge avait-elle ? Seize ans ? Les milliers d'années que Gabriel avait traversées n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Raphaël de la vanité de la luxure. Et celle-ci, en quelques minutes, avec ses misérables seize années, avait capturé la peur nichée entre la moquerie et l'indifférence perpétuelle de Raphaël. Où allait le monde, vraiment. Raphaël passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les empêchant de se brûler à la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer. Son sourire s'estompa lentement.

« Tu as peur des femmes. »

Et pour cela, il les méprisait. Parce que même si les états d'âme disparaissaient, même si les notions de bien et de mal n'avaient plus aucun sens aux yeux de Raphaël, les souvenirs, eux, restaient gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Combien de fois avait-il voulu les effacer, arracher son propre cerveau pour le reconstruire, pour le formater, quitte à devenir vide ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de plonger les mains à l'intérieur de son cœur en décomposition, d'extraire sa honte avec ses mains qui guérissaient, qui soignaient parfois et pénétraient des corps sensuels plus souvent ?

Il n'avait commis qu'une seule faute. S'être égaré. Égaré dans les couloirs immenses du Paradis, puis entre les cuisses d'un papillon aux ailes largement écartées. Il y a des centaines d'années. Quand le monde devenait fou. Quand Dieu s'acharnait à créer des êtres exceptionnels. Il avait simplement perdu son chemin et croisé la route d'un de ces sujets mâles que l'on convertissait en femelles grâce à des pilules miracles. Mais parfois, un mouton noir, un esprit fou décidait de briser la domination qu'on exerçait sur sa vie. Et cet esprit fou, ce mouton noir c'était Bélial. Pas encore appelé comme ça à l'époque, avant même que Lucifer ne soit déchu de son statut d'ange. Raphaël avait vaguement entendu parler de ce scandale, de la corruption qui naquit chez les Vertus. A cause d'un vulgaire sujet d'expérience. Et si lui goûtait au plaisir de la chair, il n'aurait goûté pour rien au monde celle de cet ange tentateur. Les oiseaux dangereux le répugnaient plus qu'ils ne l'excitaient.

Mais il s'était égaré. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, cette chose qui semait la panique parmi les anges. La luxure, la soif, l'ironie et la supplique se mêlaient dans la voix étrange et indéfinissable de ce papillon. Déjà au bord du gouffre, avant de voir le papillon, la lingerie si rare, les bas de soie, le tatouage et son corps nu. Il avait plongé, s'était enfoncé dans ce corps aux angles si sensuels, ce sexe féminin, à n'en pas douter, effet des médicaments, mais cette absence de poitrine qui le basculait dans le rang des transsexuels. Les mains de Raphaël s'étaient attardées sur ce torse fragile, laiteux, sans se sentir réellement gêné par ces seins absents, car chacun des coups de reins qu'il lui infligeait lui rappelait sa féminité. Il n'était pas gêné, il était terrifié par son corps, par la langueur de ses gestes, par ce double jeu, par les discrets gémissements que ce papillon poussaient. Terrifié.

La soif pour tromper l'ennui. Raphaël n'aurait su dire à quel moment il/elle avait manigancé son plan. Il/Elle l'avait tant reproduit qu'il était tout naturel pour il/elle de souiller la réputation de ses victimes. Raphaël avait mis du temps, du temps, trop de temps pour se relever après cet affront. Et la haine est bonne amie. S'il gratifiait les femmes d'une jouissance incomparable, Raphaël l'associait invariablement avec un mépris non dissimulé.

Mais cela, il n'aurait pu le dire ni à Sara, ni à Gabriel. Car lorsque le temps passe, pour les anges, on ne peut le compter ni en millénaire, ni en siècle, ni en années, ni en heures, ni en minutes, ni en seconde. Pour Raphaël, la honte ne s'était jamais effacée. Elle continuait à le tirailler, de temps à autre, comme la marque du diable que Bélial se plaisait à laisser sur ses proies, au moment où il/elle était devenu(e) un Satan. Toujours lorsqu'il séduisait une nouvelle femme. Et même si Gabriel, même si Sara ou encore sa secrétaire lui faisaient des reproches, il continuerait, sans volonté. Cesser d'abuser de leurs désirs pourraient être la solution, pour guérir cet ange guérisseur.

Cependant, demander aux anges d'arrêter les plaisirs de la chair serait pure hérésie.


End file.
